Moving On
by Prinzessin
Summary: Adam wasn’t ready to go back to the lab, but someone missed him terribly. No ‘ship, no slash, just some friendship fluff. Sequel to my story "Shamed"


Title: Moving On  
Summary: Adam wasn't ready to go back to the lab, but someone missed him terribly. No 'ship, no slash, just some friendship fluff. Sequel to my story "Shamed"  
Disclaimer: CSI:NY and related characters belong to CBS and other lucky people.  
Author's Note: Yup, I'm still playing with "Snow Day". So this is post (and spoilers for) "Snow Day". There is a brief mention of my other story "A Friendly Favor" that can be found in my CSI:NY "Treasure Chest".

---

Adam was sprawled on the couch, the TV remote lying on the floor where it'd fallen when he settled on a soccer game. He was lying on his back, craning his neck to look at the TV. His ribs were healed enough that he could've lied on his side, but he'd gotten out of that habit. To any casual observers, it looked like Adam was watching the game with only a mild interest. But anyone paying attention would've noticed that Adam's eyes weren't focused on the TV screen, but were looking a little to the right. And they would have noticed that Adam's eyes weren't focused at all.

The warehouse had left him battered, both physically and emotionally. His body was healing quickly. The only constant reminder he had were the cigarette burns to his hand. But he could still recall every vivid detail when he closed his eyes. He jumped with every knock on the door and whenever his phone rang. He was still wary of physical contact, though he was more comfortable with certain people.

He'd gone from relaxed and lounging to upright and nervous by the simple sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" he called as he got to his feet.

"Stella!" he heard the familiar voice answer.

Out of habit, he peered through the peephole to see Stella standing a step back from the door with something in her hands. He undid the chain and the two locks, then he opened the door to see Stella's bright smile for himself.

"Come on in," Adam said, opening the door all the way and stepping aside.

"Thank you," she smiled. "And how was your day?"

"Same as yesterday."

"You need to get out more," she laughed, setting the small box down on the table.

"Not much I feel like doing out there," Adam replied seriously, blindly pointing toward the window.

Stella crossed her arms over her chest and frowned disapprovingly. Stella was the one person Adam had come to feel comfortable with, including telling her all about his nightmares, his fears, and his reluctance to return to work. And Stella was the only one who knew his biggest fear- facing Danny again.

"Adam," she warned. "You've got to get back out there, or else they win."

"Easier said than done."

"True," Stella agreed, sitting next to Adam on the couch. "But you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Adam snorted. "I'm sure Danny would disagree."

"Hey!" she said a little louder than she intended, and Adam flinched. She sighed, then reached out to put a hand on Adam's. "Sorry about that."

Adam only nodded, but didn't otherwise move.

"Look Adam, I know this isn't going to be easy. But you won't be doing this alone, you know I've got your back. Anyway, I miss you in the lab."

Adam looked at her curiously, he'd heard about his 'temporary' replacement. "What about that guy from Massachusetts…"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Please. He can do the job. But I want to smack him every time I see him."

"Why?"

"He's annoying, he's a flirt who doesn't know when to quit…plus he runs his mouth a little too much. It's come to the point where Hawkes is avoiding him as much as possible, Mac is ready to ship him out and I'm here begging you to come back!"

Adam lowered his gaze, suddenly unable to meet Stella's eyes. "It's just…Danny. I just…can't…yet. He's got to hate me."

"Adam," she sighed, gently lifting Adam's chin so he'd meet her eye. "Danny doesn't hate you. And yes, I know that for sure. He gets it."

"I'm a coward…always have been. Never could stand up for myself."

Stella bit back a sigh. She of all people understood how childhood events influenced adult thinking. She'd gotten to know the whole story, and still harbored a wish to confront Adam's father and beat the crap out of him. That day she saw a hidden, vulnerable side to Adam, and she began feeling protective of the young technician.

Stella put both hands on his shoulders, looked him in the eye and said, "You are not a coward. And I won't tolerate anyone stating otherwise…including you. Got it?"

Adam nodded meekly, and Stella knew she was heard. But she also knew he was getting uncomfortable, so she dropped her hands into her lap as he looked away to the floor.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence and Adam's wondering eyes, he looked from the box on the counter to Stella. With a shy smile, he pointed to the box and asked softly, "What's that?"

Stella couldn't help the wide smile that followed. "That, my dear, is a present for you."

"A present?" Adam echoed. "Stella…"

"You'll see," she laughed, knowing what he was going to say.

She got up and retrieved the box, handing it to Adam after she'd sat down. He looked at the box for a few seconds before looking over at Stella for approval. All it took was a nod for Adam to start opening the gift.

Stella smiled fondly as she watched Adam carefully open the gift, taking great care to untie the ribbon and not tear the paper. Once it was neatly opened, he glanced up at her for a second before turning his attention back to the box. He lifted the top up, setting it aside on top of the paper and ribbon. He looked at it like it was some piece of evidence he was analyzing for a moment before he moved.

"Wow…thank you," Adam breathed, then looked up at Stella with the bright smile she'd come to know.

Her smile matched his as she replied, "You're welcome. You got me a great cookie recipe, and I promise to make you some more when I have a chance. But I figure that'll hold you over until…well…will it make it to the end of the day?"

Adam's jovial smile turned to sarcastically scandalized in an instant. "What? Eat this? Stella!"

"It's a cookie, Adam. Chocolate chip to be exact. It's supposed to be eaten."

"Nobody ever got me a cookie before, and this one has my name on it. And it's frosted, so, bonus points."

Stella rolled her eyes and smiled. It was moments like those that gave her hope. Adam was acting like Adam…goofy, smart and kind. And in her heart, Stella knew Adam was going to pull through.

The End


End file.
